


It‘s the fever talking

by witchesmortuary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Sick Fic, kind of a Christmas present, sapphic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: Hermione is sick and Narcissa decides to check in on her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	It‘s the fever talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squealingpeanut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squealingpeanut/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present for my very dear friend @squealingpeanut. I hope you enjoy this and I hope you like it. <3

When Hermione had called Narcissa and asked her to come over, she wasn’t sure what she should have been expecting but it definitely wasn’t whatever was going on when she entered the younger woman’s house.

The entire house smelled like chamomile tea and she could hear Hermione even from the living room. She was probably lying in her bed and coughing up her soul right now.

She removed her cloak and put it over one of the armchairs, before making her way up the stairs to her destination. On her way, she was met by Crookshanks who brushed along her legs and jumped onto one of the dressers. Narcissa immediately started stroking him behind his ears and head.

“Hello Crookshanks. Your mom is very sick isn’t she? Well, I am here now and I am going to make sure that she‘s getting fit again.‘‘ she said and continued to her girlfriend‘s bedroom.

As soon as she entered the bedroom a hoarse voice said: ‘‘Cissa, what are you doing here? You are going to get sick too.‘‘

The older witch smiled as she sat down next to her and held her hand on her forehead. ‘‘I know darling but we had a date today and you didn‘t come so I came to you.‘‘ she smiled and brushed a sweaty strand out of her face

Hermione smiled tiredly and coughed into a towel that she had put next to her. ‘‘Thanks for coming. I didn‘t find the energy to do anything.‘‘ she said and sighed. ‘‘You were so excited. It would have been our first official date.‘‘ she murmured.

‘‘I know but if you aren‘t feeling well, then that is more important. I am going to take very good care of you.‘‘ she said and at the last comment both women stared into each other’s eyes and Narcissa started to smirk. It took Hermione a bit longer but then her cheeks started reddening and she hid her eyes behind her hands while chuckling.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Narcissa pressed a kiss on Hermione‘s head and got up. ‘‘I am going to make you a soup now. If you need anything send Crookshanks.‘‘ she said and turned around to leave the room.

‘‘Do you even know how to make soup?‘‘ Hermione asked with a smile on her lips and looked away quickly as Narcissa turned around and glared at her.

She crossed her arms. ‘‘I do know how to make soup, thank you very much. And even if I didn‘t know how to make one, I am a witch after all.‘‘ With that, she left the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen.

It took a while for her to figure out how to actually make a chicken soup but when she did, she made her way back to the bedroom where she found Hermione in a delirious, half-asleep state.

Narcissa put a spell over the bowl and put it on the table, across from the bed. Then she covered Hermione with her blanket and pressed a kiss on her forehead. ‘‘Goodnight, Mione.‘‘ she said quietly and turned to leave the room.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard Hermione whisper: ‘‘I love you. Thanks.‘‘

A smile appeared on Narcissa‘s lips and she shook her head. I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
